metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:JD
I want to see a source naming Big Boss as John Doe. While the series implies that Boss' real name is John, I am almost positive that nowhere is it mentioned that his last name is Doe. There is a conversation in MGS3 between Snake and Para-medic where he is asked about his true identity. Snake calls himself John Doe, but within the context and tone in which the information is delivered, the player is meant to take it as an obvious deterrent from the true answer. --Mercuryfox 20:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Its in a book that was released shortly after MGS3 came out in Japan and was about the making of MGS3. I believe it was called "R" or something similar. It listed Big Boss name as John Doe. --Fantomas 20:45, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :One's recollection of a book that wasn't even released in English isn't a good enough source to state it as fact in the wiki entry. The game's use of the name "John Doe" is clearly in sarcasm, within the context of the conversation that was going on. Also, if R is the only place where John Doe is mentioned, I would be curious to know the context in which it's revealed. Until there is definitive proof, I can't in good conscience let this speculative information remain as fact. --Mercuryfox 21:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm sorry that's not good enough for you, but the way Snake states the information in MGS3 doesn't necessarily imply he was joking. The way Para-Medic replies with "And people call you Jack for short, huh?" followed up with the fact that Zero went ahead and named the head AI "John Doe" (after the idol and messiah figure of The Patriots) isn't good enough for you? This isn't dumbfounded speculation. --Fantomas 21:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::It may not necessarily imply that he was joking, but in my opinion, that is how the information is presented. I am editing the JD page to reflect that there is a realistic possibility that Big Boss' name is John Doe, and I will include the evidence that I have suggesting that it is John Doe, but it would be unfair to simply state the information as canonical fact because the delivery of that information in MGS3 can obviously be interpreted in very different ways, as is evidenced by this discussion. --Mercuryfox 21:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::That's fair enough. At least you're not tearing my head off like some people. Just make sure to keep the information in-universe. --Fantomas 21:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Ocelot Wasn't Ocelot's plan in MGS4 to destroy the Patriots? Then how did Snake "defeat Ocelot" if Snake did exactly what Ocelot wanted him to do? 01:08, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Ocelot wanted to replace the patriots in their system that allowed them to control the world. Although I can't remember how Ocelot being hypnotised fits into this. --Drawde83 04:03, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Listen to his speech toward the end of Act III again, that will help. He essentially wanted to take over the Patriots, not destroy them. He wanted to destroy JD so that his own GW would be placed in control, so that he could control the system. There's more to it then that, bt that's the basic idea behind it. --Fantomas 13:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC) *No, the Liquid Doppelgangers goal actual goal was never to take over The Patriots but to destroy them. He expalinsbefore he fights Snake in Act 5 that his goal was Outer Heaven just like at shadow moses. Just listen to his word after the battle just before he compeltely reverts back to his Ocleot persona - Liquid Ocelot: This is only the beginning, Snake. America will descend into chaos... It'll be the Wild West all over again. No law, no order. Fire will spread across the world. The people will fight... And through battle they will know the fullness of life. At last... Our father's will... His Outer Heaven... Is complete. :::At the very end of MGS4, when Big Boss is talking, doesn't he say that Ocelot, EVA, and Big Boss all came up with a plan to destroy the Patriots? I am pretty sure he said that destroying the Patriots was Ocelot's real plan. 20:21, 18 September 2008 (UTC) JFK s jfk the sae AI as JD? why does it redirect here? and hy would an AI be called 2 different names? Luciferslaughter 17:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Shortly after MGS2 was released, the game script was released (I believe it was featured on the Document of MGS2). This listed the strange AI that spoke to Raiden at the end of MGS2 as being called JFK. However, when MGS4 came out we discovered the proper names of all the AIs: GW, TJ, TR, AL and JD. Because the name JFK was only listed in the script and was never actually mentioned in any of the games, it is safe to believe that Kojima decided not to name any of the AIs JFK, and changed it's name (JFK may have also been a place holder name, hence not actually stating it in-game). It's merely an assumption that JFK referred to JD. Because of this, we decided to make JFK (which we had a full page on before MGS4's release) now redirects to JD. --Fantomas 21:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I dont think thats particularly ethical, since its pure speculation that JD was the AI that talked to Raiden. I dont think any relationship should be implied to any other AIs other than the direct one with GW as there is no proof and JD is as equal a theory as the other ones out there. The discussion is better summed in S3's talk page http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:S3_Plan With the first topic being the discussion in question. 22:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Jefferson Davis??? Despite the canon meaning, JD might logically mean Jefferson Davis. GW: George Washington TJ: Thomas Jefferson TR: Teddy Roosevelt AL: Abraham Lincoln JD: Jefferson Davis It just might not be PC to name the chief AI after Jefferson Davis, because he was president of the south during the civil war. Nonetheless, this would fit more logically with the "Digital Mount Rushmore" theme. :That's all well and good, but they flat out say that it means John Doe. The reason for this is because of Big Boss. It's named after him because he was the "messiah" of the Patriots. --Fantomas 16:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's either Big Boss, or a slight reference that the current Patriots were literally run by "no one" due to Zero giving full control to the AIs. Weedle McHairybug 01:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we create an article dealing with the AIs? I think that we should create an article dealing with the AIs other than JD and GW. I mean, I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to type "AI" into a search engine and go over to JD's article instead. Besides, we at least know a general location for the AIs thanks to the Twin Suns Briefing. Weedle McHairybug 01:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't that much more that we know of the other AIs beside JD and GW (except maybe in Peace Walker, I haven't played it yet). Perhaps a disambiguation page linking to all the different AIs would be more suitable? --Bluerock 07:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he means a single page that outlines and gives a summary for all the AIs. If that's the case then I agree with Weedle--Soul reaper 11:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ocelots true plan Ocelots true plan wasn't for snake to upload the FOXALIVE virus. Only sunny and possibly naomi knew how the AI worked. Even Ocelot said that the outcome would create a world without law and order which the virus prevented by keeping the brain stem alive. :Actually, it was Ocelot's true plan for Snake to upload the FOXALIVE virus. First off, when Solid Snake stated questioned why Liquid didn't stop them, Liquid's response was along the lines of "Stop you? Now why would I do that? This is exactly what I hoped for things to turn out!" FOXALIVE being Liquid Ocelot's true plan was even hinted at earlier, when Vamp called Liquid Ocelot shortly after reviving himself and asked him whether letting Snake escape with Naomi was a good idea, and Ocelot then said that it's all part of the plan. Sure, maybe the part about the virus preventing the destruction of law and order was not what Liquid Ocelot planned, but uploading FOXALIVE itself was indeed his true plan from the start. Weedle McHairybug 19:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, im just pointing out that Ocelot's main goal was for the virus to competely destroy the Patriots and for the Outer Heaven Philosophy to be a reality, which is what the FOXALIVE virus prevented. Ocelot wanted to snake to upload a virus to creat Big Boss' dream but he didn't know that Sunny modified FOXALIVE after Emma's wormcluster to keep the brainstem intact.